MrMagicalMoron challenge
by c0uRt3n3y
Summary: My first ever fan fic/ challenge i suck a summaries but 1st chap is up: Books hope to update soon. more info inside


**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FAN FICTION/CHALLENGE!  
>PLEASE DON'T BE TO HARSH ON ME, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS AS A REAL FIC THEN JUST ASK AND I'LL TRY TO PLAN SOMETHING.<br>UPDATE THE NEW CHAP SOON, HERE IS THE LIST OF WHAT IS TO COME:  
><strong>

**Snowflake  
><strong>**Bubblegum  
><strong>**America  
><strong>and  
><strong>Television.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. guys! specaial link when you read till the end! ... sshh it's sometime to do with ...<strong>

Holiday Song from Brad Kavanagh and Tasie D!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own HOA or ANY of it's characters 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> challenge<strong>

chapter one- books

Nina POV

"I really don't know we should be doing this," I protested after Fabian and I got off the bus. We were standing side by side on the other side of the street, staring at an old antiques store. This shop was fortunately owned by Fabian's uncle. Uncle Ade.

"Come on Nina," Fabian pleaded, "it's only to see if we can hear what the cylinders say and we can show my uncle the object, that's only if you want to?" It was so sweet how he always thought of me before himself. Anyway back to reality.

"But what if your uncle does have something we can listen to them on and overhears what ever is on them. The asks question." I spoke with a worried look, "I'm not good at lying, I think we have found that out already," Fabian chuckled at this. I just looked at the ground with a sigh, a little worried.

"Nina, it's going to be fine. Trust me?" I look from the ground and into his eyes. I nodded with a smile. _"__How__can__a__person__be__this__kind?__" _I thought.

With a smile on Fabian's as well he lead me into the crowded shop.

As we entered the store a small bell rang, meaning that somebody have came into the building. Suddenly I could hear … muffling? Coming from the back of the building? The a _huge_crash of boxes. This startled me, making me jump back and bump into Fabian. Yay, more awkwardness between us.

"Hey," He smiled at me as he placed me back on my feet.

"sorry, just been a little jumpy lately." I admitted. Smiling shyly? Yeah I know I am like any girls, who gets nervous around a guy they really like. Did I just say that out loud! Hope not! Quick! Say something, he's looking at me like I'm talking to myself! Oh wait, I am...

"oh, um... so yo-your uncle own this-this sh-shop?" really can't I come up with anything better than that! I mentally scared myself.

"yeah, that was probably him just now," Fabian said with a chuckle, "come on let's try to find him."

We walked quickly over to where we heard the crash. Emerging from the boxes appeared an oldish man, dusting himself off. This must had been Fabian's uncle. I can already see where Fabian get that chuckle from and his love for history.

"customers! Customers!" cried the man, with excitement running through his bones, "oh, I haven't had a customer all week!"

"Uncle Ade, we're not customers. It's Fabian hence the uncle greeting," Ade peered over the top of his glasses to look at Fabian. Fabian gave a childish wave to his uncle, to hopefully re-jog his memory.

"Well so it is," said Ade, delighted with his company, "must get these checked." Ade said while cleaning his glasses. After placing them back into place he looked over to me standing next to Fabian. "And who is this fair maiden beside you? Your girlfriend perhaps?"

Great more awkwardness! My cheeks went into full colour at that. Out of the corner of my eye, I noised Fabian look at me quickly before turning back to Ade. I was staring at my shoes as if they were worth all the money in the world, just trying to hide my blush.

"Oh, um... no," Fabian stuttered, "this is Nina, she's just a friend." I looked up and gave Ade a small wave.

"Well, follow me and tell me how I can be assistance to you."

As Ade lead Fabian who lead me in and out of the scattered boxes, I tripped on some books that had fallen out. I felt as if I was falling in slow motion. I saw a jar fall off a shelf, Fabian also saw this and tried to save me from being shattered in glass. Fortunately the glass did not fall but the contents did. Suddenly Sarah was standing before me. Not the Sarah in knew but the young six year old Sarah.

"Sarah? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is silly,"

"were am I?" I asked in disbelief.

"don't you mean were are _we_?" she said looking up to someone standing next to me. It was Fabian! "You're in my home town of course!"

"How did we get here?" Fabian asked now joining in on our conversation.

"Well, you know that glass that was about to fall on you?" Sarah asked, we both just nodded, "the stuff inside of that was Egyptian magic powder!" (AN: I don't know if Egyptians believed in magical 'fairy dust' I made this up!)

Both Fabian and I stood there in astonishment."Then you were shrunken and fell into this book."

"Please can you help me? Can you stay with me, my parents they have left to find new treasure." I knelt down to her level as she stared to cry into my shoulder. I could just imagine a happy cheerful Sarah running after her dad. I looked up to Fabian as she hugged me. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"say Sarah, we'll stay but how long will we be here?"

"oh, well as long as you are still small, a day here it will only be a second in your time." she said happily.

**AN:**

**Also review if I should make this into an fan fic. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Finished writing this: Friday 9th December at 11:09pm!**

**Hope it's all right.**

**~Larry the Llama **


End file.
